Same Love
by Five-Princess
Summary: Friendship is a big word... but relationship is even bigger. No one could understand why am I so deeply in love with the only normal human on this planet. He made me feel normal. He made me feel like if I wasn't weird. Fanfiction/Yaoi. Picture belong to Kaffles on Deviantart. Cubert/Dwight, Fry/Leela and some Dwight/OC later.
1. Living

A/N: OMG! First chapter. Now I need seriously to keep it up and not giving up on this fan fiction! For the curious ones (and for me to remember during writing it): THIS IS THE STORY OF ALL THE RELATIONSHIP OF DWIGHT AND CUBERT FROM FUTURAMA! Gosh... Yes its yaoi but it has a lots of BFF moments. This is inspired also on a few episodes (not the first chapter). Yes, in the next chapters it will contain sexual scenes. Yes, it will contain emotional moments but most of all, it will contain a lot of bullying. I tried as most as possible to go with all the facts of the show. Thank you to comment and favorite and ect. Fictional parts mean there is some 'episodes' I invented for the sense of the story. Good reading readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama nor the song Same Love from Macklemore who inspired me for this fiction. All facts used are from Matt something-I-never-remember.

Summary (YEAH! I WROTE IT CORRECTLY): Friendship is a big word... but relationship is even bigger. No one could understand why am I so deeply in love with the only normal human on this planet. He made me feel normal. He made me feel like if I wasn't weird.

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Intro): Living (Cubert POV)**

**After: A Clone Of My Own/Fictional parts**

I still can't believe I am actually alive. I finally fell the oxygen into my lungs. I feel all my body freezing and warming by the time. I just feel like I am normal... ''Cubert, I need to go on a science contest. Would you mind if I drop you at Hermes' house for the night?'' Asked the professor opening my room's door. ''No dad...'' I responded ignoring who was Hermes. I took my bag and I went into the ship for a second time. I passed all the long ride watching the stars in the sky. He dropped me in the front of an orange house. I looked a few seconds and I knock. A tall Jamaican woman answered the door. I enter after she took my bag and put it into a room. ''Dwight, the professor's clone is sleeping here so be nice.'' She asked. I saw a slim brown-skinned boy with his video game in hands. ''Hello?'' I said and he looked at me. His beautiful green eyes flashed into mines as fireworks at night. ''Hey...'' He said turning off his game still looking at me. He got up. ''I-I am Dwight.'' He said with a big smile. ''Cubert. I'm 12.'' I said. We after sat down on the floor and he made me play his video game. ''You got the original Mario Brothers?'' I asked. ''Of course.'' He answered and we plays. He showed me the basics of the game because... I don't know them. ''You see, when you are sweet. Either way, me and your father are going. Have fun.'' The woman said in a preppy dress. She went outside. ''So at what hour you want to sleep?'' He asked. Sleep? I looked at him with a really confused face. ''Y-You don't know what's sleep?'' He asked to me. I didn't want to think I am weird so I tried to say yes but... I was speechless. Tears rolls down my face as a waterfall. ''It's okay. You don't. I'll show you.'' He told me. ''I just don't want you to think I am weird. The professor put me the basic of basics. I think he still did forgot some parts.'' I said.

He took a pillow and hits me. I took one too and did the same. ''Why?'' I asked. ''I hate seeing you sad...'' He said. We both stopped and stared at each others. ''Do you know what is a pillow castle?'' He asked. ''No.'' I answered. He went into his room and came back with a few more pillows. ''Watch and learn.'' He said. Dwight took his couch's pillows and did a tiny castle on it. I helped him. At the end, we went changing our-self and came back with popcorn and drinks. We sit down and watched a hilarious movie. I hate my laugh so I tried to control myself a little. The hours were passing as seconds but I didn't notice nothing. It was already three in the morning and I wasn't sleeping. ''Dwight, can I die by sleeping?'' I asked with my really dumb intelligence. ''When you are old yes but not at 12.'' He said during he was still laughing. His laugh is so sweet. ''I think we should sleep.'' He said to take back his serious. I lay down on the mattress he brought and he did the same with his. ''Just close your eyes and think of something. You won't die or nothing like this.'' Dwight said by putting on my body, a large blanket. I closed my brown eyes. I was thinking of something really unusual. I was thinking of all that funny adventure that happened today. All these humans I met and all these relationship I made. All these actions I made one per one... I did it so well for my first day as a human instead of a fetus. I wonder if Dwight ever had this. All the attention of his father during he was into a deep hot water for 12 years. I open my eyes and asked him. ''What? No. I'm not a clone. I was born 12 years ago. That is why you have an age, dummy.'' He said making me feel really bad. A long silence appears in the room. ''You didn't know? Oh gosh, I am really sorry I though... gosh. You don't got the memory of the professor?'' He asked me. ''No I don't. I-I think I am his clone but I'm a total failed experience. He puts me all about science except life.'' I describe. I closed again my eyes and tried to finally feel that sleep. ''You're not. If you were, I would hate you.'' He told me and I explained all the stuff that happened this week, which I didn't sleep. ''You didn't sleep since Monday? Wow. We are Saturday. I think it's because you cannot stop thinking. Try to count the sheep. Do like... 1, 2, 3 and continue until you fall asleep. It works with me.'' He said and I tried. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 100, 200 and BANG! I am finally dreaming of a better land...

_When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay.  
_

_**M**acklemore/**M**ary **L**ambert-**S**ame **L**ove_

* * *

_A/N: Chapter one y'all! _Hope you liked it. I lefted how the song start for Same love for all who don't know this beautiful song. I pick ideas for new chapters and I am already working on the second one. Plz comment and share!


	2. Bullies all around the Globe

A/N: Chapter 2! Let's see what Dwight thinks of all this. :) I know he acts a little feminine but.. either way Dwight don't really have a specific personality.

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama nor the song Same Love from Macklemore who inspired me for this fiction. All facts used are from Matt something-I-never-remember.

Summary: Friendship is a big word... but relationship is even bigger. No one could understand why am I so deeply in love with the only normal human on this planet. He made me feel normal. He made me feel like if I wasn't weird.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bullies all around the Globe (Dwight POV)**

**During/After: The Route Of All Evil**

I used to think no one wanted me in this planet. I used to hate technology. I used to think clones were unusual in this world. Then, I met Cubert. ''Dwight! Wake-up.'' He said to me, shaking his hand in the front of my freckled face. I nod my head as a sign of my presence. We were working on a black hole. Yes, the one we were close to be grounded on because of that stupid Brett Blob, talking of him, he came just after. ''Pretty scrawny black hole. It must be hungry.'' He said. I knew something was coming through his gelatinous brain. He was one of my 'friends'. When I bring Cubert one day at school with me, he pushed me away. I was about to hit him but just before, Cubert replied to him as a little mean way, that mean way I like from him. Then, Brett stole my lunch and Cubert's one and threw it into our project. I was again gone during these few seconds so I didn't hear of his comment. ''MY MANWISH!'' I scream as he was laughing of my inferiority. ''That's it, Brett. You've compressed our lunches to a singularity for the _last_ time! Salt him, Dwight!'' My ginger friend asked me and I follow his instructions. I went on the science table and salted him as if I was killing him. I wish I would. I wish I could.

A few days after, I started to personally think of all that crap who passes in my brain. All these moments with Cubert made me feel so much better. I even started to draw some art. I had so many fake friends. So many people who didn't really cared about me. Now, I only have Cube. He is great. People calls him fat, nerdy, piggy or all these dumb nicknames but I don't care. For me, he's perfect. Even that, I maybe like him. What? I don't know what am I thinking about. Me and Cubert, together? In a stable, normal and regular relationship? With kisses, hugs and everything? I wish so. Wait a second, do I really draw him now? Gosh. I better destroy this draw before... ''What are you drawing?'' Cubert asked me. Crap. What do I do? ''Nothing. Just... someone.'' I said. I was sitting at the Attic Balcony. ''I got an idea. If you want to have the attention of your dad.'' He said. I do want my father to support me but I want even more his attention from work. I hate work. He always work. My friend took the invention of the professor and he spoke into it. After this joke, he got up. ''You come, you will have a cold if you stay here.'' He said. He care of me? How sweet. How... adorable. ''N-N-No, I'll stay.'' I reply, knew I was blushing. ''Dwight, please. Come. I'll make you hot chocolate and we will watch a movie inside.'' He continued with his hand inviting me. ''It's okay. I need to do something first.'' I finished. He rolled his beautiful brown eyes and enters into the building. Gosh, I hate seeing him like this. Just thinking of it makes me feel sad. I just... feel like before. That selfish monster I was. I was a demon. A real one. My father used to hate me more. I wonder if he still does this way. No, I won't... damn. Each time I remember of this, I simply fall in tears. I was crying. Cubert saw me, I know it. He was coming. ''Dwight?'' He asked me. It was only Amy. I never really talked to her before. ''WHAT?'' I screams, ashamed of my feminine side coming out of my male body. She went away surprised. I took back my scrapbook and I enter.

The plan didn't worked as well. We send Fry, Leela and Bender one week on a planet who doesn't exist. Typical Cube... Still our trouble with Brett are continuing. My pops has the brilliant idea to let me sleep in the Planet Express building. I was so scared of messed up all. We did like last time but we slept into his room. I was quite nervous because I never slept at someone else's house. I still remember that day we met. He was so nervous. Just before, I told to my mother I didn't wanted a clone into my room... nor my house, but when he enters, I felt something inside. I knew he would be the friend I always wanted. ''What are you doing?'' Cubert said to me. ''I'm changing myself. Why do... oh god. I am so sorry I forgot. I'll-'' I was about to finish my sentence but he cuts me. ''It's okay. If you change in the front of your friends I'll do too. I'm not shy, you know.'' My orange-red-haired friend said with a smile and a blush. I knew he was. I continued, trying to forget what he said. I looked at him. I was again gone. ''DWIGHT!'' He screamed at me. I jumped. ''God, are you gay or what?'' He said. A really long silence appears in the room. I sat down on his bed and cried again. ''I'm sorry. I never though you...'' Cubert said but I put my hand on his mouth. ''W-Why do you always say sorry when you insult me? WHY? Damn it, I wish you wouldn't. I wish you could for once, treat me like the others. I wish you would be treated like the others...'' I said finishing by whispering. ''You want to sleep, now? If I don't insult you it's only because I know you hate this. Dwight, I... know you better than any other human, alien or thing in this planet. It's maybe been only three months but I feel like it been from always. We're best friends. I'm your best friend.'' My fatter friend said, crying at his turn. He got up, turns off the lights and slowly lay down on the bed. I lay down beside him, hoping he won't reject me. We were eyes to eyes. Nose to nose. I sigh and closed my eyes but quickly opens them back. I took my courage in hands. ''Can I cuddle with you?'' I asked. His head nods. I smiled widely and passed my arms around his neck. I told him already about the fact I never slept at nobody's house. I placed my head in his chest and hear his heartbeats. After, his two arms wrapped around my body. ''Goodnight, Dwight...'' He whispers. I replied by saying the same but with his name. My eyes closed and I felt asleep. I felt like this moment was a dream.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY Hope you like this chapter people.


	3. Sexual Confusion

A/N: THIRD! Okay, just for you to understand: Dwight said in BSNBAOT that he wanted to be looking good as Monique and as my good intuition told me, Cubert wants to be Calculon. Either way, you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama nor the song Same Love from Macklemore who inspired me for this fiction. All facts used are from Matt something-I-never-remember.

Summary (YEAH! I WROTE IT CORRECTLY): Friendship is a big word... but relationship is even bigger. No one could understand why am I so deeply in love with the only normal human on this planet. He made me feel normal. He made me feel like if I wasn't weird.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sexual Confusion (Cubert POV)**

**During: Bender Should Not Be Allowed On Television**

Dwight... Dwight... WHAT? Oh gosh. Another nightmare in a roll. It was Dwight. He made me had these... nightmares.I was again watching _All My Circuits, _my favorite dramatic show. I turned off the TV and took my blanket. I also grab my red Yo-yo and my pillows. As my feet were climbing to my bedroom, I was thinking of him. I softly put my toy on my table and the rest on my bed. I sat down a few seconds. He was just besides me, crying as a poor kid. I never was really a kid so I don't understand. I found myself blushing of a pure valentine red. Why did I blush? I still remember when I turned on my computer a few minutes after. I had so many mails. It was all from different bullies. One told me I was gay and I close believe it. I wasn't sure if I should call Dwight. I was... scared. I took my yo-yo and plays with it. It reminds me how lucky I am to have my Jamaican friend. My cheeks were still burning. Hot and red as the yo-yo. Someone knocks at my door. I was still afraid to respond so I simply asked who it was. ''Hum... Santa.'' Said a familiar robotic voice. ''Bender... just come you no-pants idiot.'' I commented. He enters and sat down besides me. ''What's wrong, kid. I hears you crying last night in the living room.'' He asked me, his hand on my shoulder. ''Nothing. Let me go now.'' I said covering my face with my hands. If he sees me like this, he would laugh of me. ''Listen, Amy told me what happened during we were gone. She told me you were really sad about all these bullies at school. Am I right?'' He asked and I nod my head, again falling into my tears. ''It's okay. I used to be hated by everyone before. Look where I am now. I am here, talking to you so stop crying! Good night.'' He finished by shaking my hair and getting out of the room. Bender was right... someway. I need to change.

The next week, we were celebrating my birthday. I think only Tinny-Tim came. Just after Bender told us about his audition, Dwight came with his old CD player and put a CD in it. ''Who wants to dance?'' Asked my best friend with a smile. ''I know this song! It's No Doubt. I used to love this band.'' Said Fry with a big smile. ''Sorry but we have a delivery to do. Guys?'' Said Leela. A delivery? As I remember the professor never said that. Everyone went with them except me, Tinny-Tim and Dwight but either way, Tinny went away a few minutes later. ''I'll change the song.'' I said during a boring song played. ''NO!'' He said. Why? The song after was a love song! ''I wasn't ready for this but... here's your birthday gift... more your growth-scraping day gift. Haha...'' He said but when he finished, he starts crying again. What's wrong with him? I took the box and open it. It was a recorded birthday card. ''Listen it only when you are ready... please. I did something really special and if you listen it now, you'll stop talking to me. Just wait.'' He said. What kind of thing he recorded? Me? Stop talking to him because of a video? I won't listen but hey, I'm worried a little. I also found a teddy bear in it. It was really cute from Dwight to give me this but like I said... the card didn't helped. ''I love it. Thank you, Dwight.'' I said hugging him with all my attention. ''If I restart the song who just played, would you mind dancing with me?'' Dwight asked his hands already on my hips. I nod. What can happen wrong? He pressed back and the song restarted...

_The space between us_  
_Starts to feel like the world's apart_  
_Like I'm going crazy_  
_And you say it's raining in your heart_  
_You're telling me nobody's there_  
_To dry up the flood_  
_Oh but that's just crazy_  
_'Cause baby I told ya I'm here for good_

He took my left hand and I put my other on his shoulder. We starts spinning all around the room. Dwight was really clumsy. His foot didn't stopped stepping on mine. I laughed and he did too. Oh god, this laugh is so nice. What am I doing? I feel my cheeks red. Are they? Don't tell me he saw it. Don't tell me he knows. His eyes watched mines as two cameras. His lips were all trembling. Does he love me? Am I the dumb in this story? Why does my heart beat fast? Everything goes so fast. I'm scared again...

_My love's like a star, yeah_  
_You can't always see me_  
_But you know that I'm always there_  
_When you see one shining_  
_Take it as mine_  
_And remember I'm always near_  
_If you see a comet_  
_Baby I'm on it_  
_Making my way back home_  
_Just follow the glow yeah_  
_It won't be long_  
_Just know that you're not alone_

I see his freckles all brighter because he blush too. His chest is crushing on mine. I start acting clumsy too. Can't he just stop being cute like this? What? Did I called him cute? What's going on!? This is not me. I'm mean, stupid and ugly. Why does he love me (well he looks like)? Why can't he just kiss me...? The CD skipped so Dwight removed it. ''Sorry.'' He whispered with his tender voice. ''Why sorry? It's not your fault.'' I responded, hoping he would answer truthfully. ''I feel like is it...'' Dwight whispers softly. I gave him another hug and drag him into my room. ''I know you asked Leela and everyone else to go, just for you to talk to me. What is it?'' I said. ''Leela told me 'bout what's happened.'' He said. What is he talking about? Oh god, he knows. ''Bender told her. Just promise me... just tell me... please. You won't kill yourself by letting him killing you, right?'' My Jamaican friend desperately told me by holding again my sweating hands. ''I swear on God, I won't.'' I reply.

After all (A/N: When the episode ended), I didn't saw the card of Dwight. I promise myself to wait for the good moment. For now, his picture will stand in my hands. I guess I do love him after all but it really confuse me. One second, he is a friend and the other my biggest fantasy (really weird but either way). I need to sleep. My eyes are all red and my face is bright. I took my teddy bear and I lay down. I put my head on it and closed my eyes, wishing dreaming of him for once...

A/N: OMG THREE! I feel awesome ;) This one is really bad I know. Just for telling, this is the last episode I will do from them. All other chapters will be the three movies (the last one there is nothing) and the rest of their lives which is replace The Late Phillip J. Fry. I really really REALLY need to say thank you to Kathy (U R AWESUM ^^) and her amazing art and ideas (that one is in the next chapters, you'll see). Also thank you to TheAnnoyingAlien for her fictions (Tell me if I stole something). Except of that, comment! I NEED U TO COMMENT! Plz.. Next chapter soon. Oh and Cubert and Dwight now, it's officially Dwibert (OMG THIS IS CUUUTE)! Also, the song is Love Like A Star from Demi.


	4. You Don't Understand'

A/N: This is all the Futurama movies in this chapter. The reason I do this it's because I already did Bender Big Score so I was like... I'll put both together. To see the Bender Big Score story, go see Catch me (either way, I will rewrite it in this chapter). The boys are one year older in this. I didn't include ''Saturday Morning Fun Pit'' part because it didn't have a connection with the next chapters. Either way, I'll miss Cubert and Dwight. Good reading, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama nor the song Same Love from Macklemore who inspired me for this fiction. All facts used are from Matt something-I-never-remember.

Summary: Friendship is a big word... but relationship is even bigger. No one could understand why am I so deeply in love with the only normal human on this planet. He made me feel normal. He made me feel like if I wasn't weird.

* * *

**Chapter 4: ''You don't understand'' (Dwight POV)**

**During: Bender's Big Score/The Beast with a Billion Backs/Bender's Game**

As I woke-up, the rain was already drowning down my squared window. I looked at a picture besides my bed. I still do remember this feeling of lesser it made me. I got up and changed myself. I took my cellphone and I saw I missed five calls from Cubert. I listened to his message. ''Hey, Dwight. It's Cube. I miss you. I wonder when we could meet-up so... just call me back when you have time. I... Bye.'' Cubert's sad voice said. Why was he sad? What was he about to say? I'll never understand him... seriously. My father knocks on my door for break-feast. He was just about to working and my mother was already gone to see her friends at the mall. I was left alone. It took me all my madness and my calm to finally call back Cubert. ''Hey, Cube. You called so I called you back and you aren't there... so I left you a message. Hope you recall me back... bye.'' I said ringing off the phone. What was he doing? Someone called me after. ''Dwight, your father had an accident. I'll pick you up and we will see him. Be ready.'' My mother said fast. What? My father had an accident? What type of accident? Is he okay. We rushed into the hospital room, where I found my father's head out of his body. ''Oh, my poor little love pirate of the Caribbean!'' My mother screams of horror. I looked into the corner of the room and saw Cubert. He was sitting down on a chair with his phone in his hands. I guess he tried to call me. He look up and saw me. We both widely smiled and I felt myself blushing. I even bite my lips, wishing he won't see me. ''No, not soon enough. Come, Dwight, let's find you a handsome new father.'' My mother said. What happen? ''LaBarbara, no!'' My father begs as we were leaving the room.

I walked by myself at home and already saw my mother flirting with Barbados Slim. I went into my room and as I removed my shirt for a nap (because I was really tired), I saw Cubert left me a message. I took my phone but drop it into my glass of water from yesterday. I took it again fast and by chance, it still works. I went into my mailbox and heard the message. ''Hi Dwight. I just called to hum... you know why. Just wanted to-'' The phone cut, electrocute my face and felt on the floor**. Damn it! **I took the phone of the house and called Cubert. ''Hey, I didn't have your message. My phone felt in my water-glass. Can you just meet me up today?'' I asked and by luck, it wasn't the mailbox. ''Yeah, sure... Meet me at the park.'' He said. Gosh I start stressing. We have a date! Okay, it's not a date but still. He tried to tell me something and I will finally know the truth about him. I took my coat and took my bike until reaching the park. He was sitting on a bench reading his typical comic book. He got up and waved and me with a smile, ignoring my deep secret. I hug him with all my force and my affection. His eyes looked at mine as I was looking at the grass. ''What you wanted to say on the phone?'' I asked as I looked back at him. ''I wanted to meet. I miss you.'' He said. We sat down as he was telling me all that I missed in his life. He gets so interesting when he talks. ''Dwight, you know we have a prom next year, right? Hum... would you like to come with me? If I don't get anyone and you neither. It'll be cool. We could be like... best friend date... I mean best friend night. '' Cubert said being extremely stressed. HE SAID DATE? God, tell me it wasn't just an accident. My head nods but inside of it, it was exploding. ''Nice, well... I need to go. I have to help the professor to wake-up before Bender and Fry destroy the building.'' He said getting up and giving me a last hug. During it broke, I slip my fingers down his as he was looking at me. What was I thinking? He went away, waving me goodbye. I took again my bike and went home.

A few weeks after, I decided that I'll wrote him a letter. If I don't got the valor of telling him face to face, well I will write him. With a pencil and a paper. I took what I needed in the office of my father and starts composing. How hard is it! I could write the entire sense of life but not a fucking love letter. Calm down. I closed my eyes and felt some tears falling. As I finally start writing, I just remind that card I gave to Cubert. GODAMMIT! I rip the letter and I throw it in my garbage. I already went into all writing this down for him. I got up from my bed and as I open the door of my room, I saw my mother (my dad was at the hospital) packing her stuff. ''Mom, what's going on?'' I asked. ''Just go wait me outside with your things, honey.'' She said in panic. I took my bags and... I wondered where we were going. I took this picture besides my bed and hide it under my clothes. I took also all my blankets and my pillows. I walk until reaching the ship of _Planet Express _who was waiting for us outside. I saw Cubert playing with his yo-yo. I smiled as I was climbing aboard. I sit besides him during he was still playing. He looked at me and smiled again. This smile he makes always make me feel all fuzzy inside. We talked all the way to our destination. I still didn't knew what was it, but now I know. We were there because of the spammers. ''Where do you think we go?'' I asked as we were close to Neptune. ''Maybe just another planet. Maybe another universe. We won't go far with this ship.'' He said looking at me. The ship land on Neptune. I was thinking, damn, he was right! We got out of the ship and we found an igloo close to it. We all enter. I was so damn frozen. He was too. I was wishing for better days at this moment. He wrapped his arms around me. I guess he saw my blue lips. I saw my mother smiling. Even my father never saw her smiling this way, I know it. ''I think I'm sick.'' I whispers by wrapping my arms around him. He took his coat and put it on my shoulders. ''You don't-'' I was talking but he cut me. ''You need. If you're sick, it's the best. I don't want nothing to happen to you.'' He spoke during looking at me. I felt asleep besides him and he did the same. When we woke-up, we had already a battle to do. ''We fight this battle, not for ourselves, but for our children and our children's children. Which is why I'm forming a children's brigade. Will the following youths please step forward? Cubert Farnsworth.'' Zapp, the captain of the battle said. WHAT? Cube? Oh god, no! He steps forwards as I was in panic. ''Dwight Slim.'' The blonde man continued. I was the next one? I step forward. Since when my family name is Slim? By luck, we won but the sky has a huge scar in the sky. My parents came back together and I was too scared so again, I was at Cubert's house. ''So he came into my room and BOOM! A glass of cold water felt in my face. I took my baseball bat and I tried to hit him as hard as I can.'' Told Fry who was watching us. ''This story suck, Fry. Tell us something nice, not how your brother prank you at April Fool.'' My ginger friend said. ''Yeah, maybe if you tell us how you got into the future... or that day when Leela had the poison of a giant bee.'' I asked and Cube nods. ''The second one looks nicer. It was a normal day at the P.E. company when...'' Fry told us the story. I closed my eyes as his tender words tired me. I was sleeping.

Fry discovered that the scar was from another universe. He also met YIVO, which I don't know why he got this name. Now, we are going on YIVO. This situation was really awkward. I was climbing the golden stairs. Where is Cubert? Did he climb? He is maybe still on Earth. OH NO! The stairs were no longer attached to my natal planet. Where is he? I start crying again. I am such a wuss. I need to raise my head up. I walk all around the 'island' but I didn't find him. I came back to where I was and, I finally found him. He was sitting down, crying. YIVO was by his side, well one of his tentacles. ''I wish he was here, you know. It's not that I don't love you, it's just I love him. You can't understand...'' I heard him saying. Him? Is that... me? ''I understand, Cubert. Either way, you are not my soul mate. I'm sure that Dwight you talk about is perfect for you. '' YIVO said putting another tentacle on the shoulder of Cubert. He loves me? HE LOVES ME! I can't believe it. ''Dwight! It been two hours I was searching for you!'' Said my mother behind me. She pulled my shirt until reaching home. Poor Cube, he thinks I'm dead. Bender bring us back on Earth and Cubert saw me. We decided to make a day together due of all the time apart. We even invited two of my friends. We played _Dungeons and Dragons_ all day long. We even had a fight. I hated this moment. He let me won. ''Cube, why did you let me won?'' I asked to him, holding his hand. ''I didn't wanted your friends to think you suck... 'cause you don't.'' He said looking at me. He took me by my waist and he hugs me.''I'm not gay, okay?'' He told me blushing. I laughed and took back my eyes in his. ''I need to go home. Maybe if we see each other tomorrow, it will be great.'' I said and his head nods. He came closer and kissed my cheek. I smiled and went home. I wish it could last forever but the night was close. Sleeping it's important for me because it's the only way that I can be with Cubert without feeling girly. Let's just hope I will sleep fast...

* * *

A/N: Took me FOREVER! Here is it population of EARTH! The fourth chapter. Hope you like it. Next chapter is after the show. I promise many fluffy moments and a Prom! OMG YES THE PROM! *cheers* Hope you will like it.


	5. Sweet Truth

A/N: This is all the personal part of the story. I won't write any chapters of this until October so be happy for it ;) Sorry if it took time I was in a really bad sick mood and you know...

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama nor the song Same Love from Macklemore who inspired me for this fiction. All facts used are from Matt something-I-never-remember.

Summary: Friendship is a big word... but relationship is even bigger. No one could understand why am I so deeply in love with the only normal human on this planet. He made me feel normal. He made me feel like if I wasn't weird.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sweet Truth (Normal POV)**

**After: Season 7-B**

As the snow was falling from the grey sky, Dwight was at school with his new friends. It been awhile since he didn't hang out with Cubert. He was extremely popular. Still, a night with his best friend was bringing back his smile as always. Cubert on his way, was rejected. He was way more bullied than on his first year in High School. Yes, he was in High School. More time was passing, worst things are getting. More weeks were passing, less friends he had.

A good morning, the orange-haired one came in class as a normal student still stressed of his finally confirmed crush on his Jamaican friend. As he sat down on his chair, a group of kids including Dwight were staring at him. A few of them were laughing and talking but not too loud. He came back at work but still distracted by him, Dwight again. He knew he was laughing too. He though it but he wasn't. The dark-skinned one was actually defending him. Cubert, knew of the situation, wrote a note for Dwight but at the second he passed it, the teacher took it. He looks down and sadly swears. Dwight by his way was thinking of how cute he is during he is grumpy like that. He smiled widely and came back at work.

After class, Dwight went downstairs into the cafeteria with his new friends. They were looking at Cubert again. One did a remark on the way he walks. Another on the way he was laughing. Dwight stand silently there. He wasn't sure it was a good idea. The first asked to Dwight what he was thinking of Cubert, since he never said nothing wrong about him. The tall freckled one blushed and tried to speak at the same time but he couldn't. At the end, it was his best friend. He told a few bad things he didn't really mean like calling him ugly or telling he is strange but Cubert heard him. He felt so mad for a few seconds then realize that he was the wrong one. The ginger one has hits puberty since a while. Even the professor was surprised by how great it goes with his age. Somehow, he was sometimes a full month sick and can't got to school fully. He sat on the ground during the others were going to class. Dwight passed in front of him by looking into his destroyed eyes. He continued to walk with a bad feeling inside him. A feeling of shame, lesser and of idiocy.

After school, Cubert passed by a new road to not get bullied again. It was so dark in it that he couldn't even see his own hands. He yelled to know if any one was there. He felt lost. He was walking into a deep forest without noticing that there was still a few bullies after him. One of them pushes the dim on the ground making falling all his stuff. Another one kick him in his stomach during Cubert was crying for help. The poor boy couldn't see his enemies because of his bad vision and the darkness of the hood. He felt like if he was dying. His brown eyes closed softly during he was falling into a sort of comas at the same time the bullies were laughing evilly of his situation. During his other friend was brutally broken by his own friends, Dwight was in a date with a girl. Her name was Lindsay and she was the same age as the two boys. She was a true angel as the game-boy player's eyes. She has a dark skin with green apple eyes and a bright smile covered by pink lips. The girl was also an alien from the planet Jupiter but she was still looking like a human. He wanted her so much but when he gets too close of her, the boy thinks more of Cubert. He kissed her on her cheek and went home without telling her of his friendship with his loser friend.

Dwight, by luck, was always passing by the same forest. He took his flashlight and walk into the hood. After he saw Cubert on the ground like this with blood over him, the Jamaican tried to wake him up but no success. He pulled his heavyweight friend to his house. He put him on his bed and took a blanket. It took three hours but the younger woke-up. Dwight was so happy to see him awake. He held him by thanking God of his gift. Cubert with pure curiosity asked what happened. His friend answered everything as he was replying the question to the ginger. The clone who refused to make Dwight sad invented a story about cutting himself. The dark-skinned one asked to stop having so dark ideas. Cubert closed his eyes during Dwight was taking back his _Dungeons and Dragons_ game.

A few weeks after, Cubert was in his room putting on his black tuxedo. Yes, it was Prom Night. He took his bike and drove until reaching school. At that moment, everyone was already dancing with somebody. The rejected one sat down grumbling about his solitude. Then, he saw him. Dwight and his friends walking in the gym all dressed up preppy. The bullies were still laughing of Cubert but were surprised he was still alive. At the second he wanted to go see if Cubert was okay, Lindsay came and took Dwight's hand. She told him she knew about his old friendship with the clone and she hated it. She forced him to stop talking to him. He pushed her away after he took a fight with her. He ran over the school, searching for his friend by screaming his name. As he was running to the forest again, Dwight was watching the tall green trees. He saw him in the same situation than earlier but circled by his own friends. The group looks at Dwight surprised as he gave back a mad face. Dwight shown a really dark side of his as he was hitting the first person he saw touching Cubert. The man watches his enemies suffer and asked who was next still waiting for some answers. The crew concern Dwight and asked why he was protecting his old friend. Cubert got up and felt into his friend's arms. ''Just go away...'' Dwight whispers of sadness. The bullies went away still laughing of the poor clone.

Still in the dark wood, both boys were now lost. Dwight knew it was the good moment to tell him his feelings. Cubert by his side was still holding tight his slim body during small tears were falling again from his brown eyes. ''I'm scared, Dwight.'' He swished by crying on his shoulder. The taller boy looks at Cubert without a word. He took his wet hands as he was already trying to speak. The clone was smiling widely knew of the stress he had but not the secret he hides. Dwight tells him straight. Still looking in his scared eyes, he told him his feelings. He added also that moment when they were on YIVO that he knew his feelings too. The red-haired couldn't believe it. After all these years. After all these secrets shared. After everything. He loves him. The time stops.

The boys find their ways out of the forest after an hour. During Dwight was waiting outside, Cubert was in the bathroom thinking of what just happened. Is he serious? Is it true? He stops thinking and got outside to see his friend. He went besides him. The taller watches him with a smile but still with some stressed eyes. Dwight saw his friends in the back and knew their relation with Cubert. He came closer and puts his hands on his ginger friend's neck. Cubert knew what he wanted. His head nods and slowly, Dwight collided his lips with Cubert's ones. The bullies choked were laughing of both teenagers but they didn't cared. When they broke the kiss, the popular heard Brett Blob calling his best friend and maybe now boyfriend ''Gay''. He didn't cared but he knew Cubert did. ''Cube, don't listen to him. He doesn't understand anything in life.'' Dwight said with a lower teenager voice. Cubert smiled and kiss him again with fearless.

After this day, Cubert came back at home and tell to Leela what happened since she is the only serious worker here. She smiled as he went upstairs. ''Who it was?'' Asked his uncle. ''Cubert.'' She replies as Fry took his girlfriend by her hips and gave her a thousand kissed in her neck. As he went upstairs, Cubert lays in bed with his phone and was already talking to his boyfriend. He never had a girlfriend nor a boyfriend so he was quite shy but Dwight reassure that everything will be alright. The clone smiled, turned off his phone and closed his eyes for sleep. Still thinking of Dwight, a blush went on his cheeks with a smile and only one thing on his mind, dreaming of his best friend.

* * *

_If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me_  
_Have you read the YouTube comments lately?_  
_"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily_  
_We become so numb to what we're saying_

-MacklemoreXMary Lambert-Same Love

A/N: DONE! It took me such a long time. NO INSPIRATION! Sorry people... :(


End file.
